Katrina Chavez
Special Agent K. Chavez is an FBI Agent who first appeared in . Appearances Season Four After arriving at Nick and Juliette's home to investigate the decapitation of Weston Steward, she and her partner Special Agent Rosten walk over to talk with Trubel. The FBI agents have Trubel come with them into the house to walk them through what happened. Trubel goes over step by step what happened from the time that Renard was shot until she cut off Weston's head with the machete. A little while later, Chavez looks around Trubel's room. She examines Trubel's chess piece before she discovers the Grimm diaries. She woges into a Steinadler as she looks through the book. Rosten comes into the room and asks if she's good with Weston's body being taken away. She retracts and tells him yes. She then asks what he thinks about Trubel and Rosten says after what happened, if she was his daughter, she'd be a basket case and Chavez says she's not normal. In an interrogation room Trubel answers questions from Detective Meacham and Detective Pogue while Chavez and Rosten watch from outside the room. Rosten tells Chavez that Trubel's answers are consistent with what she told them at the house. A couple of minutes later Chavez and Rosten come to tell Nick and Hank that no charges are going to be filed against Trubel at that time. Chavez says she's handling things pretty well for just cutting off someone's head. Later, Chavez is at the FBI office looking a Trubel's record when Rosten comes in to tell her what he found on Weston Steward lately. He says the last call Weston made was to GQR Industries in Rotterdam. Chavez asks if they know what the connection is and Rosten says they're working on it. He then tells her that Weston's car was found a block from Nick's house with a packed suitcase that was just brought to the office. Chavez and Rosten go through Weston's suitcase. They find money and passports for many countries. Chavez says they need to check Weston's bank accounts and phone records. Chavez comes up to Nick at his desk and asks to speak privately with him. They go to an interrogation room and discuss the shooting of Renard and the beheading of Weston Steward before getting to Trubel and her background. Chavez turns her back on Nick and woges before turning back around to carefully study Nick's eyes. She then retracts and asks Nick if there is anything else he wants to tell her, and Nick replies that it is her party and he is just a guest. Chavez is having a phone conversation with an unknown person as she walks down the street. She says that Nick is not the Grimm, but she thinks she knows who is, and that she will find out for sure. Trubel is riding Juliette's bike down the street as a black van pulls up in front of her. Two men jump out, put a bag over her head, and put her in the van. In the passengers seat, Chavez tells the driver to go. In an abandoned warehouse, Chavez removes the bag over Trubel's head. Trubel has her hands tied behind her back and is sitting in a chair. Chavez tells her no one is going to hurt her. She tells Trubel to look at her and once she does, Chavez woges to confirm that Trubel is a Grimm. Chavez asks why Nick took her in and if he knows that she is a Grimm. Trubel stays quiet and Chavez tells her that there are people that find what she is and what she can do very important, and that they would be very interested in her services. She tells her that her abilities should not be wasted and there is a select group all working together, and all with the same goal. She has one of the men who helped kidnap Trubel untie her hands and Chavez says she's sorry they had to do it like this, but she had to make sure she was who she thought. She tells Trubel to think about it and she'll be in touch. Trubel starts to run away and Chavez tell Trubel to tell no one for their sake and hers. She called Trubel's cell phone and told her that she needed to talk and that she would be in touch, while Trubel pretended she was talking to Nick because Bud was sitting next to her driving his truck. She later pulled up at Nick's house with a bunch of her agents and directed them to "get her." Images 401-Trubel walking the FBI through what happened.jpg 402-promo8.jpg 401-Steinadler woge.gif 402-Chavez woged.jpg 402-Chavez woged2.jpg 403-Chavez woged.jpg 403-Chavez woged2.jpg 403-Chavez talks to Trubel in the warehouse.jpg 422-Chavez.png 501-promo7.jpg 501-promo9.jpg 501-promo10.jpg Trivia *The name Chavez means "keys" in Portuguese. It also comes from the Spanish word llaves, which also means "keys," and it was originally a surname for a key maker.Chavez surname meaning References Category:Law Enforcement Personnel